New Life, New People
by XxXxBrownEyesxXxX
Summary: Clary leaves New York one day tired of everything. 1 year later they run into each other on a plane to Paris and the ex meets the new boyfriend. Jealousy, love and Jace ;  R&R
1. Prologue

**New Life, New People**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI unfortunately.**

**Hello everyone! :D I'm Izzy! Ok I have like 4 stories including this one going on right now and I know I should focus on the others but I had this really awesome idea for a story and just HAD to write it!**

**Prologue: Tired of This**

**CPOV**

I glanced at the clock in the Institute's kitchen. It was 7:10pm and I was waiting for my boyfriend Jace Herondale to get home from the store when Isabelle walked in the kitchen with Alec and the devil himself. They were wearing their shadow hunter clothes and all sweaty and dirty with dry blood on their bodies. As soon as I saw them I got pissed. They had gone demon hunting without me again. They said it was because I still needed more practice and they didn't want me to get hurt but I knew I was just a dead weight to them. I narrowed my eyes at them and they looked at me like a deer caught in a headlight. They didn't expect me to be in the kitchen.

"Clary…" Isabelle started.

I put up a hand "No." was all I said as I walked out of the room up the staircase to my room at the institute.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was either Jace or Izzy but I didn't stop. I was done with this. More importantly I was done with them.

I opened my door slammed it shut and got my bag out and stuffed my wallet, keys, sketchpad and other things of mine in the room lying around inside my bag as the door opened to reveal Alec. I must say I was surprised he had never come after me to try and talk to me.

"Clary, I know you're mad but we can explain if you'll just-"I cut him off.

"If I just what _listen._ Alec I'm done with the lying with all of this. I'm tired of it. I know I'm just a dead weight for you guys to carry around and I can't do it anymore. I can't stay here. Alec I know you'll understand because I know you're an understanding person but I need to be on my own. I'll come back one day but for now I need to be on my own and just be me."

He did something I did not expect and gave me a huge hug and said "I know Clary. I do understand. I know what it feels like. But if you go you'll hurt us, you'll hurt Jace."

"I'm sorry Alec. I'm tired of this."

He sighed heavily and said "I respect your decision Clary and hope one day you will come back and forgive us. Clary I know I may not have been the nicest person to you and I'm sorry."

With one last hug to Alec I snuck out of the house and back to my house to get some clothes and head off.

*Back at Clary's house*

I grabbed a bag and a suitcase and filled it with clothes and shoes and all the other stuff I'll need. I stuffed the extra money I had lying around in my bag and got my bank card so I could make a transaction to take money out that I'll keep with me because you never know.

I quickly scribbled my mom and Luke a note saying:

_Mom and Luke,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave. I'm tired of this and I can't take it anymore. I'm going somewhere where I can get proper training. I'll be back one day but for now I must be on my own. Tell Simon I'm leaving for me and remember I love you guys._

_Goodbye,_

_Clarissa Fray_

I put the letter on the table and made my way out deciding I would buy a plane ticket instead of making a portal to conserve my energy.

I made my way to the bank and typed in the code to take some money out.

_How much money would you like to withdraw? _The machine said.

I typed in 2000.

_You are withdrawing more than 1000$. Are you sure you wish to continue?_

Yes I said. I grabbed the money and stuffed it in a bag taking my card back.

When I finally got to the airport I bought 1 ticket to Ohio.

I sat on my seat when a boy dropped in the seat next to me. I looked up at him and he said "Hey. My name's Cameron." Then in a whisper he said "You're a shadow hunter aren't you?"

"Nice to meet you, Cameron. I'm Clary. And yes how did you know?"

"I'm also a shadow hunter I live in the Ohio institute."

"Cool."

"How come you're coming to Ohio?"

"Umm…running away from my problems?"

"Well youre welcome to stay at the Ohio institute." He said smiling gently.

_He's cute with his blondish-brownish hair and blue eyes, and so sweet,_ I thought.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**Well that's the prologue. I know its short but chapters will get longer as the story unfolds! Read and Review! Please.**

**~Izzy**


	2. Chapter 1

**New Life, New People**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI unfortunately.**

**Ok here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Vacation in the City of Love**

**CPOV**

I giggled as my boyfriend of 1 year tickled me continuously. "C-cam! S-stop!" I begged. He stopped for a moment pretending to think but said "No." and went back to tickling me. I looked over to Katie, Riley and Angelic begging with eyes to get him to stop but they just laughed and shook their heads.

After I met Cameron on the plane he brought me to the Institute and I met the three people who have been the nicest to me since I got there. They didn't judge me and never lied. There was Katie, she was a sweet loveable girl with blackish-blue hair and soft green eyes, she was a few inches taller than me and stunning. Then there was Riley, he was nice but very sarcastic he treated me like a younger sister and protected me he had blonde hair with blue eyes and was WAY taller than me. Then there was Angelic she was Riley's twin and they looked exactly alike she was nice and caring she wasn't as sarcastic as Riley but she had her moments. Last but not least my boyfriend Cameron who had blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. After a week of me being there he had asked me out I had said yes for three reasons. Them being:

1. It was a good way to get over Jace.

2. He was super cute and super sweet.

3. I wanted to be polite. But mainly the first two reasons.

Finally after a few minutes he stopped and we all went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. "Clare-bear?" Cam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I and the gang over here have a surprise for you since well it's your birthday in two days."

"And that would be…?"

"Well we booked a flight to Paris for all of us as a gift to you."

My eyes widened and I gave him a big hug while jumping up and down saying thank you. I then in turn went to hug the others.

"Well now that he's finally told you…let's go pack!" Katie said excitedly.

I laughed as Katie dragged me away blabbing on all the places we'd visit starting with the place I wanted to visit the most…The Louvre.

**JPOV**

One year since she left. A full year since Clary ran away. I missed her a lot but I wouldn't admit it to myself I mean I knew it was my fault but she kind of went overdramatic.

"JACE!" Izzy shouted from downstairs.

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

"GET DOWN HERE!" she replied and he just sighed and made his way downstairs.

"What is it?" he asked but completely regretted once he saw plane tickets in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"We are going to Paris in two days!" She exclaimed gleefully.

I just nodded not bothering to fight her because I would end up going one way or another she'd make sure of it. Then I froze. Two days was Clary's birthday.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go pack!"

I nodded and went upstairs.

*2 days later*

**CPOV**

I grabbed my bags as we made our way out of the taxi. It was my birthday and we were at the airport getting ready to go through those metal detectors and drop off our bags.

I went through the detector after I had dropped off my bags and waited for them to tell us to board the plane. We were all bored and getting tired of waiting. Luckily we were going to board in like five minutes.

*When it was finally time to board the plane*

I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and our tickets and passport and practically dragged him to the desk handing the lady our tickets.

"Have a nice flight." She said smiling cheerily. I smiled back and hurriedly got on the plane. When we made our way to the first class area Cam draped his arm over my shoulders and asked "Excited much?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he gave me a small peck on the lips before we made our way to our seats. Little had I known there was a blonde boy and two brunettes who saw the whole thing or that our seats were right across from theirs.

As soon as I saw them I mumbled "Shit!" and awkwardly sat down in front of them while Jace glared at me, Alec smiled slightly and Izzy just gave me a sad expression.

"Clary, so nice to see you again." Jace said venomously.

I just looked down at my shoes while Cam gave me a questioning glance. I just shook my head and he left it alone. At that moment Riley, Katie and Angelic decided to pop up. I got up quickly and dragged Riley off with me to a corner of the plane. He gave me a questioning look.

"Please. Please. Please change seats with me." I begged.

"Why?"

"You could say I know them and… Riley, remember how I ran away?"

"Yeah? But what's that got to do-"realization crossed his features "Oh there the reason."

I nodded and we went back and I switched seats with Riley sitting next to Angelic and Katie.

I could feel there stares burning into my back and quickly took out my phone texting Riley.

**Riley! They're staring at me I can feel it. I'm freaking out over here! Help please… **

**~Clare**

I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alec. I gave him a slight smile which he returned.

"Happy birthday." He said in a low voice.

I stood up and threw my arms around his neck hugging him. He seemed shocked but hugged me back. "We've missed you Clary. Please come back home. I'm so sorry. We're so sorry."

"Alec… I can't. I'm sorry." He just looked at me sadly and I felt my friends staring at me confused.

I let go of him and he said "At least talk to us. We've been worried sick about you."

"It's just Jace. I can't. It's too hard."

"Then at least talk to Izzy she was your best friend."

"Excuse me random dude Clary just hugged we're Clary's best friend's ain't that right girl." Katie said.

I laughed and just nodded and looked up at Alec into his eyes which we're silently pleading me to at least talk to Izzy.

I made my way over to Alec's seat and sat down looking at Izzy. She seemed surprised yet threw her arms around me. I hugged her back cautiously.

"Clary, where have you been? I've been so worried. You left without telling any of us!" She exclaimed.

"Well…I told Alec…sort of?"

"You told my brother who you didn't really get along with instead of telling me your best friend."

"Y-yes."

"Or your boyfriend." I heard Jace mutter.

"Clare what's going on? Who are these people?" Cam asked me.

"Cam remember when I met you on the plane in New York?"

"Yeah? What's that got to do with-"realization crossed his face" Oh. Oh! That…"

I nodded my head.

"Ohmygod! I can't believe I forgot. Happy birthday Clary!" Isabelle said with a slight smile on her face.

I glanced at Jace who was still glaring at me. "Hey Jace." I managed to squeak out.

He glared at me even more but answered "Why the hell did you leave? Do you know how long I spent looking for you! Nearly a year. Then I find out on a _plane_ you have a whole new life with new friends and a new _boyfriend._"

"Why the hell did you think I left you pompous jerk! I left because of you. I was tired of the lying. You made me feel like a worthless piece of shit and I saw you at pandemonium practically sucking Aline's –my cousin- face off and don't blame it on being drunk." I said through clenched teeth .

"Wait. You dated this guy?" Riley asked.

I looked at him and Cam they both looked shocked and a little uncomfortable. I sighed "Yeah for like 4 months but I clearly made a mistake." I said getting up. Cam came with me back over to the other seats.

Alec gave me one last hug and went back. "I'll go sit with my brother." Angelic sighed dramatically.

"Thanks." I said she just poked me in the stomach and said "You owe me little red." I laughed and swatted her hand away.

I looked up at Cam and he gave me a smile. "Clare-bear it's ok. Your past is your past." He said.

"Thanks Cam. God, what did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend as you?" I said while giving him a peck on the cheek.

I felt Jace's burning glare on my back as me and Cam kissed.

**There's chapter 1! Review please. Hmm what's going to happen next? Who knows…not me that's for sure…**


End file.
